


Night Off

by 2nerd4this



Series: 'For My Soul" [5]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, pure fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2nerd4this/pseuds/2nerd4this
Summary: Cathy and Catalina have a rare night off together and decide to make the most of it.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr
Series: 'For My Soul" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935613
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I was like "Yeah I'm not going to be able to write for a little while' and then posted four separate chapters since then? Yeah.... I'm in a writing mood lol
> 
> This is a combination of two tumblr prompts for Cathy&Catalina fluff, and there is definitely going to be more on the way soon. This is short and sweet, but I decided to put it on here too because, let's be honest... I want people to read it. So.... yeah
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t often, that Cathy and Catalina both had nights off together. Because of how the alternates were organized, they were usually covered by the same girl.

As such, when they looked at their schedules and saw they had a free Thursday together, they had started planning immediately, intent on making the most of the free few hours they would have alone with each other.

In the end, they decided on something fairly simple- dinner and a movie, but for them, it was more than they usually got together. In this house, the only place to get time together was out in public, which was inherently full of other people. 

This was why, then, when the others realized what the two were planning, they decided to leave the house an hour earlier than normal, allowing them as much time as possible together.

So, at 4 in the afternoon, the godmother and goddaughter duo found themselves standing alone in the quiet kitchen.

“So,” Lina started, leaning up against the fridge and smirking at the smaller girl.

“So,” Cathy replied, smiling widely, “Are you finally going to tell me what you’re planning for dinner? Because you better know how, you know how useless I am in the kitchen, except for pasta.”

Catalina chuckled good naturedly and nodded. “Of course. Give me a sec.”

Cathy smirked, then jumped up and hoisted herself up onto the counter, watching as her godmother turned and dug around in the cabinet above the sink, before pulling out three separate cookbooks and laying them beside the other woman. 

“Take a look.” Catalina nodded towards the books as she opened each of them to a previously bookmarked page. Cathy leaned over and skimmed through each page quickly before her face broke into a smile and she nodded.

“You’re brilliant.”

“You’re just now noticing this, mija?”

“Oh, very funny, Catty. Never heard that one before.”

“Alright, you snarky little brat,” Catalina chuckled, “But seriously, you like this idea?”

“Oh, yeah,” the sixth Queen nodded vehemently, “They’ll love it.”

“Alright then. I’ll get out the ingredients, you choose a Spotify playlist and preheat the oven.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Cathy mock-saluted, causing Lina to slap her arm lightly before moving the cookbooks and put an empty mixing bowl in its place. 

.

An hour later, the duo were both covered in dough and flour, and were leaned over the sink, trying to wash their hands at the same time, with little success. 

“Would you just move?” Lina asked playfully, bumping the smaller woman gently. Cathy smirked and stood her ground, bending her elbow so she could move the faucet towards her side of the sink.

“I have to go take it out of the oven, so let me finish first.”

“I could take it out of the oven.”

“I thought you said you didn’t want to have to bend down and get it.”

“Well if it means I get to wash my hands first, then my back will just have to deal.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll sacrifice my clean hands for your poor old lady back.”

Catalina stepped back and gasped dramatically, putting a hand on her heart. “Old lady?!”

“No,” Cathy smirked proudly, “I guess not. But-” she grinned, sliding between the woman and the sink, “you are quite gullible.” 

And with that, Cathy shoved her hands back under the water and finished scrubbing, laughing softly as Catalina’s faux perturbed expression came into view.

“Very tricky, mija. Just know that payback can be cruel.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Cathy shook her hands to dry them, then gestured to the now free sink. “I just saved your back.”

“Fair enough, I suppose. You get that, and I’ll start the next recipe. At this rate, we’ll be done in another hour.”

.

Sure enough, another hour later, the two stood proudly in front of the three cooling pans on the counter, each with a different meal from the foriegn Queen’s homeland. 

The first two, for Anne and Anna, were covered in aluminum foil and ready for the freezer, to be brought out as a surprise for the two. The last, which they had made first, was ready to be served. 

“There’s more than enough for us tonight and then for lunch tomorrow.”

“Awesome,” Cathy started, smiling softly. Catalina glanced at her, eyebrows creasing in sudden concern.

“What’s up, mija?”

“Nothing...”

“That didn’t sound very convincing.”

“Sorry, I just...” Cathy shifted awkwardly, twisting her hands roughly. “I had a lot of fun tonight. With you, I mean.”

“Oh, mija,” Catalina smiled dopily, turning to her goddaughter. “I had fun too, but we aren’t done yet. Do you want to go pick out a movie while I dish this up and put them in the freezer.” 

“Yeah, sure, just-” Cathy paused, hesitated for just a moment, then threw her arms around the older woman and squeezed tightly. Catalina froze for just a moment, then reciprocated the gesture, pulling her in close and placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Love you, mija.”  
  


“I love you too, madrina.”

.

Hours later, long after the show had ended and the movie credits had rolled, the other Queens had yet to return home. Anne had been trying to stall as long as possible, but Jane eventually declared that she was tired, and that she would bet money that the women were already asleep anyway, so they might as well head back.

And Jane was rarely wrong about such things.

When Anna pushed the front door open and slipped inside silently, she made it only a few steps into the room before turning to the others and placing a finger to her lips. They all three nodded in understanding, moving as quietly as they could to take their shoes off and shut the door behind them.

On the couch in front of the dark television, under a thick golden blanket, lay Catalina, curly hair splayed out on the throw pillow, eyes shut and breathing even. 

Under her arm, of course, was Cathy, face buried in her godmother’s sweatshirt and body curled in so she was just barely hanging off the cushions. She had a slight smile on her face, and when Kitty tripped over the rug, she shifted slightly and sighed contendedly. 

“Alright, Anne, I give in,” Jane whispered playfully, nuding the woman’s shoulder, “The wait was definitely worth it.”

“Told you. Anna, you’re going to get a photo, right?”

“Oh, absolutely.” The fourth Queen nodded, already pulling out her phones. “This is front page material.

“Wait, you’re really making that album you were talking about?” Kitty asked incredulously, causing Jane to shush her immediately. 

“Yeah, why?”  
  


“I have some photos you might appreciate.”

Before Anna could respond, though, Jane covered her mouth with her hand and held a finger to her lips. All four froze in place as Catalina muttered incomprehensibly under her breath, shifting and pulling Cathy closer. 

When she settled again, they breathed a collective sigh of relief and Jane dropped her hand.

“Should we really leave them on the couch all night? That can’t be comfortable.”

“Nah, they’ll be fine,” Anne smirked, turning to herd the others upstairs. “Besides, they knew what they were doing. And,” she added, chuckling softly, “Their reactions in the morning will be totally worth it.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
